Titans, Spy!
by Pandamoniam
Summary: Takes place in the Teen Titans Go! universe. Robin was just walking down the street, when he noticed one of his greatest foes on a date with one of his best friends. So he does what any logical teenager would do in a situation like this; he spies on them.


** Well, here goes nothing. I'm going to do it. I'm going to write a Flinx Fanfic. Alright, alright, let's do this. This takes place in the TTG! universe (TV Show one) because it requires the crazy Robin from that series to write this. Also, I can totally see this happening in that universe…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did we'd have a Season 6, and at a bare minimum a Flinx Episode in **_**Teen Titans Go!**_**.**

* * *

A rather brightly clad boy with spikey black hair wandered aimlessly through the streets of Jump City. This was Robin, the Boy Wonder (or Boy Blunder, as most people referred to him behind his back).

At the moment, he really wasn't doing anything of significant interest. He was just meandering and thinking about ways to woo Starfire. His thoughts were interrupted by the mixed chatter of two voices he knew very well. One was recognized due to a long friendship; the other from his daily occupation: crime fighting.

Spinning around see if his ears were hearing right, he was shocked beyond belief to see none other than Kid Flash and Jinx walking side by side across the street. The two seemed to be too engrossed in their conversation to pay any attention to the teen who was clearly having a slight panic attack.

Robin eventually recovered and pulled his communicator from his pocket. Flipping it open, he immediately began to let out a stream of words which could be considered babbling, only to be interrupted by a rather monotone voice.

"Robin, in English," Raven stated forcefully in reply to the Boy Blunder's outburst. He took a deep breath and slowed down his speech so it could be comprehendible for a normal human being.

"K-Kid Flash and J-Jinx-!" he began, his eyes still following the pair as they somehow made it down the sidewalk without attracting any attention to them, minus Robin's.

"What about 'em?" Cyborg asked, only to receive another eruption of nonsense from their leader's mouth. With a unanimous sigh, the group decided it would probably be best to just go to Robin than get the same garbled up message over and over again.

* * *

By now, Robin was crouching within a shrub, watching Kid Flash hand the bad-luck sorceress a rose. She accepted it, blushing lightly, and sat down on a bench. The speedster was at her side in less than a second, seemingly in a trance.

"Why are we in a bush, dude?" Beast Boy questioned suddenly in a hoarse whisper, causing Robin to shriek like a little girl and jump at least 4 feet into the air. Somehow the couple they were spying on didn't notice, or just didn't care.

"Yes, I would like to know this as well," Starfire added in hastily. The Boy Wonder immediately pointed his finger at the pair sitting on the bench holding hands. Everyone stared blankly at them for a moment, before glaring at Robin.

"You're jokin', right?" Cyborg asked with the rest of the team in total agreement. Robin shook his head.

"Don't you see!? She's done something to Kid Flash! He- He's probably brainwashed or under a spell!" Robin exclaimed as he flapped his arms as if trying to fly. The others sighed, all thinking the same thing.

"Robin, I believe the two are merely enjoying each other's companionship," the Tamaranean pointed out, only to be completely ignored as the Boy Blunder began to rant about his theory.

"But just… just look at him!" Robin shouted and aimed his hands at the ginger-haired speedster as he stared at Jinx. While he did appear to be in a trance, it probably wasn't the type the spikey-haired teen was thinking about at the moment. "Jinx obviously hypnotized him for her own malicious intent!"

"Oh yeah, get him to take her out on a date. The world quakes at the sheer evilness of it all," Raven muttered sarcastically, only for Robin to take it seriously. She rolled her eyes as he began his ranting again.

"So you see it too… It's worse than I thought! We've got to do something to help! But what…?" The Boy Blunder trailed off as he sank deep into thought. The rest of the team joined in, partially convinced that Robin was on to something.

"I've got it!" Beast Boy announced as a light bulb appeared above his head. The rest of the Titans turned to face him. "We should, like, follow them around all day to see if Jinx tries to hurt Kid Flash!"

"Great idea! I'm glad I thought of it!" Robin declared as the group went back to staring at the couple, who were still oblivious to what was going on. "Titans, spy!"

* * *

"You know, sometimes it's really nice to forget about being a criminal and just relax," Jinx smiled as she and Kid Flash laid side by side on the peak of a hill. Her eyes slid shut as she felt her date slide up closer to her and put an arm underneath her head.

"Or for me, forget that I'm a hero and hang out with my super cute villainess of a girlfriend," Kid Flash grinned, only to receive a light hex to his side. Cringing slightly, he chuckled at Jinx's annoyance.

"I'm not cute, and I'm definitely not your girlfriend," she shot back, though there was a certain amount of playfulness in her voice. The speedster's lapis lazuli eyes sparkled with amusement as he began pushing his luck. (Pun not intended).

"So if I can't call you my girlfriend, can I call you Jinxy?" he pushed, only to be elbowed in the ribs.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Sure does, Lucky- Ow!"Kid Flash flinched and pulled his now throbbing arm away from Jinx's body and rubbed it tenderly. She had hexed it, and really outdone herself, too.

"You definitely can't call me that."

"Then how about slowpoke?"

The pinkette considered this for a moment, then shrugged. Taking this as a yes, Kid Flash beamed and gave Jinx a peck on the cheek, earning a slightly delayed blush from both of them.

_Meanwhile…_

From a random tree off to the side, Robin was furiously scribbling down notes about Jinx's 'abusive' behavior. The rest of the team was watching them intently. Well, they were supposed to be anyways.

"I do not feel comfortable spying on friends, especially ones who are partaking in the 'date'," Starfire whispered to Raven, who was meditating at the moment. The empath shrugged and went back to chanting her mantra. The Tamaranean sighed loudly, hoping to gain the other teen's attention. After a few louder and longer exhales, the purple-haired teen finally gave in.

"If it bothers you that much, don't look," Raven suggested, earning a confused look from the emerald-eyed alien.

"But Robin said that we are to watch them."

"Robin also said that he would look good in skinny jeans. Sometimes it's best to ignore what he says," Raven replied dryly, a slight look of disgust appearing underneath her hood just at the thought.

"I see," the redhead perked up immediately and turned so that she had her back to the couple. Feeling much better, she took on Raven's meditation pose and joined her.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were just battling each other through their Zinclento Gaming Systems. Cyborg was winning as usual.

**(Did you notice my bad made up name to replace Nintendo?)**

"They're on the move again!" Robin shouted suddenly, pointing frantically at Jinx and Kid Flash who were now holding hands. The speedster then picked up his date bridal style and zipped off, leaving the Boy Blunder's arm to drop in a noodle-like fashion to his side.

"Man, are you sure this is necessary?" Cyborg asked as he peered up at their leader for a brief moment. Beast Boy used this opportunity to unleash a sneak attack on his friend's character, defeating him in under two seconds.

"Hey! That's cheatin'!"

"You should have stayed focused, dude," the changeling shrugged. He then proceeded to drop the electronic device into his pants and divert his attention to Robin. "So are we, like, going after them?"

"Oh you bet we are," the Boy Wonder chuckled darkly as he wrung his hands in a very suspicious manner. One of his eyes twitched as he spoke. "And when we catch up to them, Jinx is gonna regret ever doing… whatever she did to Kid Flash!"

"Just out of curiosity, what would we do if she didn't actually brainwash him and he was willingly taking her out on this date?" Raven questioned as she floated up to where Robin was perched in his tree. He opened his mouth as if to reply, but found no words to say back.

"Well… Um…" he trailed off as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. The empath rolled her eyes as he searched for an answer. "Well there's no possible way that could be true and even if it was, I would think we'd have done the right thing by monitoring a dangerous villain all day."

"But would not the Kid Flash already be monitoring her?" Starfire piped up, earning nods from the rest of the Titans. Robin blanked once more.

"Well… I'm the leader and I call the shots here! And I say, Titans, go!" he exclaimed before pointing in the direction Kid Flash had just dashed off in. And they complied. Why? Because no one wants to deal with a cranky Robin.

* * *

After a long series of events, including Kid Flash practically smothering Jinx with roses, the two going to dinner, and Robin almost getting hit by a bus, the couple and their stalke- err, chaperones arrived at the movie theater. As the pair bought their tickets to Wicked Scary 3, the Titans began to try to sneak into the theater. Despite being superheroes, they still had to pay, so they were promptly kicked out and told to go buy tickets if they wanted to see the horror film.

So as Robin paid for their entry, Beast Boy went to get snacks, because who watches a movie without snacks? Not him. The green changeling basically bought everyone drinks and candy, plus the largest sized popcorn bucket available. He scooped the items up in his arms which were conveniently transformed into octopus tentacles and turned around, almost running into Kid Flash in the process.

"Beast Boy? What are you doing here?" the scarlet and yellow speedster asked from behind the giant thing of popcorn he was holding. Let's face it, he eats _a lot_.

"Oh, we were just spyi- I mean, coming to see Wicked Scary 3!" Beast Boy recovered hastily. The ginger shrugged in reply. "Dude, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm on a date," Kid Flash smirked while munching on some of his buttery treats. Trying to think of a way to play clueless, the changeling thought up a rather normal question to ask in response.

"Who're you with?"

The speedster blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. After a moment of clear embarrassment, he finally spoke up.

"If I tell you, will you promise you won't tell Robin?" the blue-eyed teen questioned seriously, making Beast Boy flinch slightly. He nodded slowly after a second of hesitation.

"Good. Well, I'm… I'm… I'm here with Jinx," Kid Flash confessed with a bit of a stutter. The changeling mocked shock to make his act more believable. "B-but you've got to realize that she's actually a really nice person. She's just… Confused."

"Dude, now I'm confused!" Beast Boy exclaimed, almost dropping his load in the process. Kid Flash smiled at his friend's reaction. "What can she be so confused about!?"

"She thinks that because her powers are bad luck, she's meant to be bad. But good old Kid Flash, Handsomest Boy Alive, is here to make her realize she's not!" the speedster grinned, his blush beginning to fade, "Just don't tell Robin; I actually like her. A lot."

And with that, he was dashing away to the theater.

* * *

"Robin!" Beast Boy practically screamed as he ran over to the Boy Blunder, completely forgetting about all the movie treats. The masked teen turned around and held out the changeling's ticket. He snatched it away and began his rant.

"Robin, we can't follow them around anymore! I think that Kid Flash actually likes her! Like, like likes her!"

"I didn't think it was possible to say 'like' that many times in one sentence," Raven muttered under her breath. No one noticed, though, as they were too shocked at Beast Boy's sudden revelation.

"WHAT!?" the Boy Wonder screeched, his already spikey hair even messier than usual. He twitched a few times once he had quieted down.

"Yeah, I ran into him when I was getting the snacks and-"

"Wait, where are the snacks?" Cyborg interrupted him abruptly. Beast Boy gave off a nervous laugh, only to be cut off by Robin.

"Never mind that! The movie's starting!" Robin announced. Immediately forgetting all that Beast Boy had said, the Titans rushed into the theater and took their seats so they would be in full view of the couple they were stalk- watching over.

* * *

The first 30 minutes or so of the movie were okay as far as a horror film goes. Once it reached about 45 minutes, the flick reached its climax filled with plenty of blood, gore, and screaming. At about this time, all of the Teen Titans except for Raven were shaking like Chihuahuas.

A few minutes after they all began to freak out, Kid Flash slid his arm casually over Jinx's shoulder. When she responded by wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face into his chest, he pulled her into a protective embrace. Seeing this, the trembling Robin shakily pulled out his notebook and wrote down more 'evidence'.

Eventually the movie came to end, finishing with the cloaked monster turning after finishing of his last victim and walking towards the camera. Once its single red eye was all that could be seen, the film turned to static and eventually went black. In red lettering, the words 'The End…?' were displayed rather eerily with a deep cackle echoing in the background.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Kid Flash asked as his date slowly detached herself from him. After having a moment to recollect herself, Jinx shrugged indifferently and began to walk to the exit.

"It was all right. Definitely not the scariest movie I've ever seen," the pink haired sorceress replied as she made her way past the quaking Titans. Somehow, she didn't notice them and continued out the door.

"I see. So you just couldn't keep your hands off me because I'm so irresistible, right?" the speedster called after her cockily. A pink hex hit the ground in front of him and he instantly tripped over a newly made fold in the carpet. He grinned, before calling out, "Nice shot, slowpoke!"

"Dudes, that was the most terrifying thing I have ever watched. _Ever_," Beast Boy whispered as if he was afraid that the monster would hear him and attack if he spoke too loudly. The others nodded in agreement.

"W-well, I-I g-g-guess we sh-should f-follow aft-ter th-them," Robin stammered, shakily rising to his feet. It took them literal seconds to get out of that theater.

"TITANS GO!"

* * *

Finally the end of the day and the date had come, and Kid Flash and Jinx were now standing outside of the H.I.V.E Five's not-so-secret lair. The Titans were hidden all around the area, with only Robin actually watching them.

"So Jinxy, did you have a good time tonight?" the speedster inquired, jumping from one foot to another in anticipation. She seemed to let the nickname slide for the moment as she thought of an answer.

"As cheesy as this sounds, I always have a good time when I'm with you," Jinx blushed, her eyes looking to some random object to the side of them. Kid Flash chuckled at her reply.

"Guess I'm rubbing off on you," he snickered, earning a smile from the pink-eyed teen. Their eyes met, and for the longest time, which was actually about 1 minute, they just gazed into each other's eyes.

"You know, Jinx," Kid Flash smiled, a light blush forming on his cheeks as he spoke, "I-I really like you. A lot, actually."

"Really?" Jinx's eyes practically lit up at his statement, her face also growing darker as the words sank in. For a moment, she stared down at her boots, contemplating a response. "W-well, I really like you too."

At this point, both of their hearts picked up their paces and they gradually began to lean closer towards each other. Their eyes slid shut, and their lips were getting closer, and closer, and then-

"Titans, GO!"

As the Teen Titans leaped out in front of the couple, they quickly jumped away from each other, redder than ever. Due to his powers, Kid Flash recovered in less than a second and sped up in front of Robin, infuriated.

"What's your problem!?" the ginger exclaimed, completely forgetting about the fact that the Boy Blunder was the one person he didn't want to find out about his secret girlfriend. "We were about to kiss!"

"Calm down, Flash," Robin stated holding his hands defensively out in front of him. He diverted his gaze to Jinx, scowling. "We'll have you back to normal in no time at all."

"What do you mean by 'back to normal'?" Kid Flash tried to ask calmly. It sounded completely and utterly forced though, and a slight growl could be heard in the back of his throat.

"Isn't it obvious?" the 'Boy Wonder' questioned, pointing at Jinx as he did so. The scarlet and yellow speedster glanced at his girlfriend, confused. "Jinx has probably put a spell on you! You're not normal!"

"She sure as heck put a spell on me!" the blue-eyes teen exclaimed, a goofy grin appearing on his face. Robin was clearly confused at this statement, but didn't voice it just yet. "She puts me into a trance whenever I see her… It's… It's just so _amazing_!"

"And you let her do it!?" Robin shouted, causing Kid Flash to roll his eyes and shoot over to Jinx, whose face was akin to a tomato at the moment. He gave her a peck on the cheek and grinned flirtatiously at her.

"It's called love, Robin," Kid Flash stated as his arm wrapped around Jinx's waist. He pulled her up against him and he rested his chin atop her head. "I'm sure you've heard of it. And Jinxy and I just so happen to be drowning in it."

"Man, I told you this was a bad idea!" Cyborg yelled at the Boy Blunder, who cringed quite visibly at the noise. Beast Boy pointed at their leader and laughed, while Raven just rolled her eyes. Starfire beamed at seeing that the problem had been somewhat resolved, and she flew over to the couple.

"It is most wonderful to see that two of my friends may enjoy each other's company so!" the Tamaranean squealed as she pulled the two into a tight bear hug. After a moment of sputtering and gasping, Starfire released the pair and allowed them to catch their breath. "I apologize for Robin's behavior. Sometimes he gets 'captured in the moment'."

"That's alright, beautiful," Kid Flash grinned while winking at her. He was promptly elbowed in the ribs by Jinx as Starfire glided back to her team, giggling. "Would you believe it if I told you that the 'beautiful' at the end was aimed at you?"

"Not a chance."

"Oh… Say, about that kiss-"

"What about it?"

"Do you, oh I don't know, want to actually have it?"

Jinx was taken off guard by the question, but that didn't stop her from nodding. The speedster grinned briefly, before he began to lean towards her again. As their eyes closed, their lips met and the world around them seemed to stop.

In reality, they were kissing while Robin was getting laughed at and slightly beaten on by his teammates. Ah… Young love.

* * *

** The heck did I just write? Well, I just wrote this to get the Flinx out of my head that has been preventing me from getting any actual writing done. Again, this is in the Teen Titans Go! universe, so everything is going to be skewed from what it would normally be like… So, yeah.**

** Also, for those who know about the upcoming episodes of Teen Titans Go!, I totally called the dodgeball episode coming up! Now for my prediction about the episode, since I called that it was going to happen. My guess is that one of the teams will end up needing a substitution, and whether it be the H.I.V.E Five using it or the Teen Titans is anyone's guess. But if they need one, I think it would be either Kid Flash or Kyd Wykkyd. Now I just have to see if I'm right… I hope I am!**


End file.
